Lost in Thought
by RavensWood
Summary: Nine years after the end of the show, Michael gets an unexpected visitor.


Lost in Thought

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter:Robin. I am just a fan writing a fic for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue me. Trust me, it's not worth it, I don't even want the stuff I've got.

Summary: Michael's POV. Michael gets an unexpected visit 9 years after the last episode.

Author's Note: This is just a little short story I wrote about two months after the series originally aired on Adult Swim. It wrote it because I needed more closure than the last episode gave. It was originally just supposed to be for my own sake of mind, but I've finally decided to share it with the world because I figure what's the point of writing a fanfic if it's just going to take up space rotting away on your harddrive? Enjoy and as always, please R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------

Supposedly, they had gone down with the building. And that was all we knew of Robin and Amon.

I still work for the STNJ. One day, when I was at Harri's, a strange young girl came up to me. She had to have been all of five years old. She had long dark hair. Her eyes were the color of…if I didn't know any better then I could have sworn…they looked just like Robin's eyes.

"Come now, Maria. It's time to go," a young woman told the girl. I caught her eyes just before the two walked out.

Robin?

It couldn't have been. If she was still alive then why did she never contact me? If it was her, then why didn't she say anything to me?

I didn't say anything to the others about it. But for the rest of the day, I kept reliving that moment in my mind. The way her hair draped over her face just so, like Robin's used to. But the color was wrong. Robin had a sort of orangey brown colored long hair. The lady in Harri's had chin length black hair. But the way she stopped and looked at me just before she walked out, the way her eyes connected with mine, the small smile that seemed to play at the corners of her mouth, even the tone of her voice, it was all Robin.

She called the little girl Maria. Wasn't that Robin's mother's name? If it was Robin then the little girl must have been her daughter. Who was the father? Like I even need to ask, the sullen look on the girl's face, the dark hair, and the somewhat ominous aura that seemed to hover about her…Amon. No doubt about it. She was Amon's daughter.

So for a week I had been wandering around with my thoughts. Part of me just wanted to say it was my imagination, that couldn't have been Robin, and part of me needed desperately to believe that it was she I saw.

That was until today. As I walked out of the office the same little girl came running up to me. I didn't see the woman anywhere.

"Michael? Your name is Michael right?"

"Yes…but how…how do you know my name?"

"Here…I'm supposed to give you this."

I knelt down in front of her. She handed me a folded up piece of paper. She leaned forward and hugged me. Then she turned and ran down the street. I unfolded the paper and immediately recognized the two separate sets of handwriting on it.

"Wait!" I yelled out to the little girl. But she had already disappeared around the corner. I looked around for her but I didn't see her anywhere. Just as I was about to turn around a car drove slowly past me. The windows were tinted but I could just make out the face of the little girl in the backseat. The front window rolled down halfway to reveal the young woman I had seen in Harri's. But what really caught my attention was the driver of the car. The short black hair and sunglasses couldn't fool me. As if he read my thoughts he pulled down the sunglasses from his eyes. Amon. The window rolled back up and the car proceeded to pull away.

So here I sit in Harri's. I have been sitting here for the last three hours. I must have read this letter a hundred times. I still don't believe it. They're alive. They didn't tell me much, but they told me enough. They are doing well. They came back because Robin just had to see us again. She had to let one of us know they were okay. Robin's still Robin; her powers haven't got the better of her. Amon still hasn't awakened yet; he may never awaken. Amon said they couldn't tell us where they lived or what names they used now. He also asked me not to tell the others about them. The little girl is their daughter. She was born three years after the two of them left, making her almost six years old. Robin also wrote that she liked my hair cut, liked how I cut off the long part in the back. Of course, Amon also asked that I destroy this letter after I read it.

"Lost in thought?" Harri asks me.

"Just remembering old friends," I reply.

"Yes…she did look quite well, didn't she? And the little one, just like her father," Harri says, nearly laughing.

I should have known that he would recognize her as well. I smile at him as I reach for an ashtray. Harri hands me a lighter. I set the letter on fire and we watch it burn until nothing but ash remains. Harri smiles at me as I walk out of the place. I stare up at the night sky. I didn't answer him when he said that she looked well, so, technically, I didn't tell anyone else about them. But it does feel good that I am not the only one who knows they are still alive.

Somehow, that makes it more real.

The End.


End file.
